¿Te casarías conmigo?
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: Una hermosa propuesta, la chica perfecta para él, el hombre ideal para ella, pero, los nervios pueden jugar malas pasadas, y en un momento tan planeado como este, entrar en pánico no es una opción. ¿o sí?
1. Recuerdo de una propuesta

**_Hola!! aquí estoy otra vez, esto se vuelve adictivo saben??, jeje esta segunda historia la idee mientras recapitulaba una de mis series no-animescas que veo (si tengo vida aparte de anime) la cual es Grey's Anatomy. La idea es original aunque puede que algunos sucesos se parezcan, jeje. bno sin mas que decir ay se las dejo, pronto posterae los otros capítulos, no pidan mucho soy nueva en esto!!_**

Capítulo 1 Recuerdo de una propuesta

Después de seis meses de un noviazgo increíble:

-Temari hay algo especial que quiero hacer hoy-dijo Shikamaru entrando a la habitación donde Temari se estaba peinando.

-¿Huh? ¿Cómo qué?-pregunto extrañada mientras se calzaba unas sandalias que hacían juego con el vestido morado claro que lucía ese día.

-Ni hagas preguntas y apresúrate-dijo en tono serio.

Shikamaru salió misteriosamente de la habitación, dejando a Temari con la palabra en la boca y con muchas dudas en la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos se proponía?

Finalmente, Temari entró en la sala lista. Shikamaru la contempló un momento, estaba hermosa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Toma, ponte esto- y le dio una pañoleta verde bosque.

-¿Qué? Humm, ¿Dónde?

-Aquí-poniéndole la pañoleta sobre los ojos.

-Pero que…

-Espera-dijo el shinobi mientras alzaba a Temari sobre sus brazos.

-NO, SHIKAMARU; BAJAME!!! SABEA QUE NO ME GUSTA!!

-Mujer problemática, calla y deja que te lleve.

Temari no dijo nada, se quedó callada todo el camino. Shikamaru sabía que estaba molesta, pero realmente no se preocupaba mucho por ello, todo valdría la pena, o por lo menos eso esperaba él.

Prontamente llegarían a su destino. Shikamaru bajó a Temari, pero le pidió que no se quitara la venda. La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta un claro.

-Ya puedes quitarte la venda.

La kunoichi no se hizo esperar y se la quitó. Se dio cuenta de que estaban en el bosque familiar de los Nara, era el lugar de su primera cita, de su primer beso.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ¡ADEMÁS SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME CARGEN! ¿Y PORQUE TIENES ESA ESTÚPIDA SONRISA EN TU CARA?- dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Cada vez que abres la boca solo salen regaños y órdenes.

-¿Algún problema con ello?

-No, más bien por eso-dijo tomándole las manos- es que me enamoré de ti.

La dejó desarmada, ella nunca pudo resistirse al encanto de esas palabras, menos cuando salían de la boca de él.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con ello?

-Temari, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no puedo recordar mi vida sin ti y no puedo imaginar un futuro sin ti. Temari, quiero estar contigo para siempre, poder formar un hogar, una familia contigo, quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida junto a ti, vivir juntos como queramos siempre…

-Shikamaru…

-Temari-dijo inclinándose sobre una de sus rodillas y sacando una pequeña caja con un anillo precioso en su interior- ¿te casarías conmigo?

Temari no lo podía creer, todo su mundo se cayó en ese instante, el de verdad la amaba, tanto asá para unir sus vidas para siempre…

-Yo… yo… SI!! SI QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!!-dijo explotando de la felicidad, algo tan profundo que nunca había sentido.

Shikamaru sonrió, había aceptado, un brillo de alegría recorrió sus oscuros ojos. La besó con tanta pasión como pudo. Le puso el anillo en su dedo y ambos se abrazaron de la felicidad. Estarían juntos para siempre… Se recostaron a un árbol y se quedaron observando el despejado y hermoso cielo de ese día.

* * *


	2. NO AQUI NO AHORA!

Capítulo 2: No ahora, no aquí!!

Un mes después de la propuesta matrimonial, sonaba música alegre y muchas personas corrían de aquí para allá terminando los preparativos de la boda que ese día se realizaría.

Entre tanto, Shikamaru se estaba alistando lentamente, previendo que todo quedara perfecto para ella.

Naruto y Chouji entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba él, rieron por lo bajo, nunca lo habían visto tan feliz. Es extraño cuanto puede una mujer puede cambiar a un hombre, en especial a ese que tenían enfrente.

-Oie, Shikamaru, ya déjate de arreglar que ya estas guapísimo-bromeó Chouji, poniéndole el brazo sobre el hombro, en señal de amistad.

-Shikamaru, jamás pensé que ninguna mujer sería capaz de casarse contigo-dattebayo, pero ya veo que si había una-agregó un alegre Naruto.

- Y la novia no está nada mal, si no estuviera a punto de casarse contigo, no quedaría de más decir que más de uno intentaríamos una "aproximación"-dijo Chouji recalcando esta última palabra.

-No le digas eso Chouji, que va y se lleva lejos a Temari para que nadie puede verla, y no queremos perder ese privilegio, ¿verdad Chouji?

-Para nada, Naruto, para nada. ¿Bueno amigo, no vas a decir nada?

-¿Para qué? Estoy entretenido escuchándolos morirse de la envidia.-dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, yo llevo saliendo con Ino 2 meses y te digo que ella no está nada mal.- dijo feliz Chouji.

- Bueno tu con lo tuyo y yo con lo mío-agregó Shikamaru- te lo juro Chouji, que yo siempre pensé que de nosotros yo sería el último en casarme, pero por lo visto serás tú o Naruto.

-Mira que yo no topé con la suerte de encontrar a la chica ideal tan rápido como tú-y Chouji volvió su cara a Naruto- y hay quienes siguen sin encontrarla, je je je je.

-Si… Sakura-chan tiene a Lee, maldito cejón-dattebayo-y Naruto miró al piso en señal de resignación.

-Pero mira que tienes a Hinata, y ella te quiere mucho, no sé que le encuentras de malo.-agregó Shikamaru cuando se consideró listo.

- Es que no es Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto viendo al piso- pero tal vez tengas razón y yo sea el que me esté equivocando. Bueno en fin-dijo alegre mientras se ponía de pie- hoy es el día de Shikamaru y Temari, felicidades amigo-dattebayo.

-Nada podría arruinar este día, a menos que Shikamaru entre en pánico y salga corriendo huyendo, como siempre-agregó Chouji con una carcajada.

-Nada podría hacerme cambiar de parecer- dijo sonriendo.

En tanto, en otra habitación del templo, todas las amigas de la novia corrían de arriba para abajo preparando y arreglando todo. Sakura y Ten Ten ayudaban a Temari a ponerse el hermoso kimono blanco que había escogido.

-Temari te ves preciosa-dijo Sakura cuando había terminado de tallar el obi negro.

-Si… pero no puedo respirar-dijo ahogándose Temari.

-No te quejes, así resalta más la figura.-dijo Sakura tallándolo un poco más.

-Y quieres estar preciosa para Shikamaru, ¿no?-dijo Ten Ten con una pícara sonrisa.

-Si todo tiene que estar perfecto para él- dijo recogiéndose el cabello en una media cola, con la cual hizo un despeinado moño que con su pava, daba encanto a todo el conjunto.

-Falta el maquillaje- dijo una emocionada Ino que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-Sabes que no me gusta usar mucho, solo lo principal-dijo Temari temiendo que Ino la maquillara.

-Si solo esos terribles ojos verdes y los labios y ya-dijo Ino en tono de resignación.

Al cabo de unos minutos…

-¡Lista!- exclamó orgullosa Ino ante el resultado.

Todo el mundo en la habitación volvió la vista hacia la novia, estaba hermosa, un kimono largo y sencillo con un gran obi negro con un lazo que caía hasta el suelo, todo era perfecto.

Yoshino Nara entró en ese momento a la habitación y vio a Temari y no pudo sentirse más feliz por su hijo.

-Hija te ves hermosa-dijo abrazándola.

-Gracias, Yoshino-sama-dicho esto, se inclinó un poco en señal de respeto.

-Vamos, a partir de hoy seré como tu mamá, no hace falta tanta parsimonia-dijo esto tomándola de las manos.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que Temari pudo decirle.

- Bueno niñas-dijo Yoshino dirigiéndose a todas en la sala- dejemos un momento sola a la novia, que lo necesita.

Todas salieron de la habitación dejando sola a Temari. Esta recorrió la habitación y se dejó caer en una silla exhausta, tantos preparativos y cosas por hacer no la habían dejado respirar ni por un minuto; por fin, un momento para ella. En pocos minutos, estaría en el altar.

-¡Kami que nervios! No puedo creer que esto realmente este sucediendo, jamás creí que este día llegaría. Pronto, estaré en el altar y… y él y yo…nos… nos…

Quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, no podía terminar la frase, ¿Por qué? Eso era lo que ella quería, lo que siempre había soñado, ¿o no?

-Espera, pero cuando me case- pensó- habrá cosas que tendré que meditar. Tendré que vivir con Shikamaru, seguramente en Konoha, ¿qué pasará con Gaara y Kankuro? Ellos me necesitan, ¿y ni grupo de genins? Ellos también me necesitan… Además, ¿podré seguir siendo kunoichi después de casada? Tendría que ocuparme de las misiones y todo y después llegar a ocuparme de la casa y tener todo perfecto y listo y… un momento, Shikamaru quiere familia, ¿cómo rayos entra un bebé en mi vida? No puedo estar embarazada y ocuparme de las misiones, o siquiera me creo que me sea posible caminar… Ay Kami, ¿será todo esto un error? No, no, tu ya habías hecho tu elección, y estas feliz con ello, siempre soñaste casarte, y cuando conociste a Shikamaru, juraste que solo sería con él… No es el momento de dudar, no aquí, no ahora…

-Temari, hija, sal a ver si podemos empezar con la ceremonia.-dijo Yoshino del otro lado de la puerta.

-No puedo.-dijo Temari en tono ahogado.

-¿Qué? No te escuche.

-No puedo.- sonada desesperada.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- Yoshino no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ni de que estaba hablando.

-¡NO PUEDO!

-¿Temari qué te pasa?

-NO es bueno… No lo merezco…

-¿Qué sucede?

-NO PUEDO CASARME; NO AQUÍ; NO AHORA!!!


	3. De la novia y el novio

**_En el capítulo anterior no deje comentario porque todo estaba mas que claro, en este solo aclaro que se llama asi por la participación de amigas d ela novia y mejor amigo del novio, agradezco sinceramente a los que ya han dejado comentarios!! estoy tan feliz que les haya gustado!! Con gusto, EL CAPITULO 3-DATTEBAYO!!_**

* * *

Capítulo 3: De la novia y del novio

-NO PUEDO CASARME; NO AQUÍ NO AHORA!!!

-¿QUÉ QUÉ? ¿Qué estás diciendo Temari?

-¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

-Temari, cariño, tranquilízate…

-WAAAHH!! ¡¡TENGO QUE IRME!!

Yoshino entró a la habitación, y vio a Temari tratando de abrir una ventana, supuso que para escapar por ahí. Yoshino corrió hacia Temari y la sujeto por los brazos, Hinata e Ino se percataron de la situación y entraron a ayudar a Yoshino. Temari al momento dejó de forcejear, y se limitó a llorar como una bebé.

-Temari, cariño, dime qué te pasa- dijo Yoshino seriamente preocupada

-No… no lo sé, solo…, no lo sé, me puse nerviosa, es todo- dijo Temari limpiándose las lágrimas y agradeciendo que Ino usara maquillaje contra agua.

-Que susto me diste niña-dijo ya más tranquila Yoshino- te oías como desesperada.

-…

-Bueno, ¿ya estás lista?-preguntó Sakura poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Sí, de verdad, no sé que me pasó, lo siento mucho.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, es normal que te pongas nerviosa-dijo Yoshino-todas lo hacemos.

-Cuando yo me casé con Neji-dijo Ten Ten- recuerdo que tuvimos que posponer la boda un día porque nadie me encontraba, hasta que me fuiste a buscar al Bar de Takato y me encontraste dormida en una de las mesas.

-Jejeje, si recuerdo eso, nunca te había visto tomar, menos de esa manera-dijo Temari ya más alegre- ¿Neji todavía piensa que fue por qué no encontrabas tu vestido de novia?

-Jamás sabrá que fue porque estaba tomada-dijo Ten Ten

-Bueno, ¿ya listas todas para reanudar esta boda?-dijo Ino con tono de emoción total, era fácil saberlo por el brillo en sus ojos.

-Si, vamos-dijo Temari poniéndose de pie.

En tanto, en el altar…

-¿No crees que están tardando mucho?-Shikamaru pregunté esto inquieto, ¿por qué ella no salía todavía?

-No te preocupes-Neji intervino- siempre se retrasan alistándose, peinándose y todo la "rutina" que tiene antes de salir, pero tarde o temprano lo hará, tranquilízate un poco.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto con inquisición.

-Absolutamente, mira que yo ya pase por esto, y te lo digo por experiencia, tardan, pero vale la pena.

-Está bien, lo siento, es que, siento que algo puede salir mal.

-Tranquilo, que tienes todo tu derecho de ponerte nervioso-dijo Chouji-si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya me habría desmayado.

-Mira-dijo Naruto-parece que ya va a salir.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, pero, no por mucho ya que un momento después lo poco que se habían abierto se cerró de nuevo, causando varias exclamaciones entre los presentes.

Temari había literalmente echado a correr hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, doblado a la derecha y de un portazo cerrado la puerta donde momentos antes, se había peinado y vestido.

-¿Qué diablos?-exclamo Ino que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó Sakura que estaba tan perpleja como ella.

Todas empezaron a literalmente correr en círculos, sin saber qué hacer. El grado de confusión era tan grande que nadie se estaba molestando en ir a ver que le había pasado a Temari. Yoshino estaba tratando de calmarlas a todas, pero al cabo de un rato perdió la paciencia.

-¡SILENCIO!-grito Yoshino a todo pulmón, ya no aguantaba más a ese grupo de escandalosas- vamos que hay que hacer algo, Temari solo ha sufrido un pequeño ataque de nervios…

-¿¡PEQUEÑO!?, SE VOLVIÓ LOCA-exclamó Ino.

-Cállense, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, saldré a decirle a Shikamaru que Temari no está lista, en tanto es su misión averiguar que le preocupa, y encargarse de que se tranquilice.

-HAI!!-exclamaron todas.

Yoshino salió a toda prisa y se dirigió a Shikamaru, le susurró algo al oído y Shikamaru asintió en señal de aprobación, después de esto Yoshino se dirigió a los presentes.

-Disculpen la tardanza, pero la novia ha tenido un pequeño problema con el vestido, ya casi lo tenemos resueltos, disculpen las molestias.

Se oyó un murmullo general, la mayoría comentando la situación. Shikamaru tomo asiento a la par de Neji y Naruto y comenzó a conversar con ellos, mientras Yoshino se dirigía rápidamente a la sala donde se hallaba Temari.

-Disculpe, Yoshino-sama, soy Sabaku no Gaara, hermano de Temari, ¿podría saber que le pasa?-dijo el joven Kazekage dirigiéndose a la señora Nara.

-No se preocupe, Kazekage-sama, como ya lo he dicho, ha sido un simple problema con su kimono, no se preocupe-aseguró Yoshino.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero conozco muy bien a mi hermana, y sé que no es algo por lo que se preocuparía tanto, simplemente se pondría algo más y saldría como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿qué le pasó realmente? –dijo el imperturbable ninja de la Arena.

-No se preocupe, no es nada que no sea normal, simplemente está muy nerviosa, en cualquier momento saldrá-aseguró Yoshino.

El Kazekage asintió y fue a comunicarlo a Kankuro y a su joven novia, Matsuri, los cuales parecían entender la situación. En ese momento llegó Chouji tomó la mano de Yoshino.

-En verdad Temari solo tiene un "pequeño ataque de nervios"-dijo Chouji, casi en un susurro.

-Bueno, ella, entró en pánico, en realidad, pero es algo normal, solo que es difícil lidiar con ella-admitió Yoshino.

-Iré a hablar con ella, no seré su mejor amigo, pero Shikamaru si lo es-agregó Chouji sonriendo.

-Arigato, Chouji-kun.

En tanto, en la sala…

-Temari, abre la puerta-rogó Ino.

-Vamos Temari, déjanos entrar-dijo Ten Ten.

-Temari, queremos hablar contigo, no pasa nada, es normal que estés nerviosa- agregó Hinata.

-Váyanse, no voy a salir, no puedo…-dijo Temari en un sollozo.

-Suficiente, apártense-dijo Sakura-_**¡**__**Isshi Resshin no jutsu!-**_dijo golpeando la puerta con su puño.

La puesta voló en pedazos, permitiendo el paso de las kunoichis hasta donde estaba Temari. Esta se limitó a darles la espalda, mientras se abrazaba las piernas.

-¿Temari que te pasa? ¿Dinos, tal vez podamos ayudarte?

-Nadie puede ayudarme, soy yo, no sé qué me pasa, no puedo salir, no puedo, no puedo…

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó Hinata.

-No lo sé, no sé qué me pasa, todo esto es mi culpa, debería irme y no hacerlo esperar más, no puedo… no puedo…

-No tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo-dijo Ten Ten- estás nerviosa y es normal, pero por eso no puedes echarte a morir ni mucho menos.

-No lo entiendes, no estoy segura, son muchas cosas, no lo sé…

-Qué extraño-dijo una voz que no pertenecía a ninguna de ellas-hasta ayer te veías muy emocionada por casare con mi amigo, ¿por qué estás dudando ahora?

Temari volvió a ver, era Chouji el que acababa de entrar.

-Él sabe… ¿Él sabe por qué no he salido?-preguntó angustiada.

-Su madre hizo un magnífico trabajo diciendo que tenías un problema con tu Kimono, así que él no sabe nada-agregó-pero si no te apresuras, pronto se dará cuenta.

-No…no…-repetía Temari negando.

-Temari, qué diablos te pasa- preguntó Chouji- que te pasa por la mente, ¿él no te hace feliz? Porque si es así lo entenderé…

-NO!, no es él, soy yo, soy yo la que está duda, soy yo la que no puedo hacerlo, será mejor que salga y le diga que todo esto se cancela…

-NO!! –gritaron todos los presentes ante el lánguido movimiento de Temari al levantarse decidida a ir a hablar con él.

-Temari razónalo un poco…

-No estás pensando claramente- dijo Chouji

Temari después de oír esto rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-No sé qué me pasa… yo quiero salir y estar ahí para él-dijo sollozando- pero no puedo salir, no puedo, no sé a qué demonios le tengo miedo…

Y rompió a llorar de nuevo… Ninguno de los presentes estaba seguro de que decir o hacer, se veían los unos a los otros y ninguno parecía tener la respuesta.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Esto está fuera de nuestras manos-Admitió Ino- lo mejor será hablar con Shikamaru…

-NO!! Shikamaru está muerto de los nervios también –dijo Chouji-si cancelamos todo, no podrá reponerse, pensará que es culpa de él y no lo superará, tu sabes bien como es él…

-Si…-admitió Ino.

-Creo que lo mejor es que alguien nos releve, nosotros no hicimos mucho…-dijo Sakura.

-En ese caso, yo seguiré con la labor…

Todos se giraron hacia donde había provenido la voz, era Gaara con Matsuri.

-Creo que podemos hacernos cargo, vayan a hacer más tiempo-dijo Matsuri, alegre.

-Hai!!


	4. Familia Compartida

_**Sorry por la tardanza, he estado ocupada, mañana sin falta capitulo 5 y el final, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS; SON LINDÏSIMOS!!! LOS QUIERO!!**_

Capítulo 4: Familia Compartida

-Hai!!

Todos salieron del pasillo, sin ninguna idea de qué hacer para conseguir un poco más de tiempo. En tanto Gaara y Matsuri entraron a la habitación. Temari tenía una flor en su mano, la cual estaba dejando sin pétalos; seguía sentada en la misma silla, y seguía abrazándose las piernas.

-Temari…-dijo Gaara.

-Gaara, soy una tonta- Temari tenía una voz crispada y débil, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-No digas eso, Temari-intervino Matsuri- que aquí no ha pasado nada, solo tienes que…

-¿Salir? Yo…- Temari se quedó allí, absorta en sus pensamientos, muda…

-¿Qué tienes Temari?- Gaara suavizó el tono de su voz- ¿Es que acaso ya no quieres casarte?

-¡NO! No digas eso, yo a él lo amo, es solo que…

-¿Te ha lastimado? Si fue que te engaño te juro que…

-No, no es eso, él no ha hecho nada. Soy yo, no lo entiendes, ¡SOY YO!

-Pero, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres tú?

-No sé qué me pasa, no sé, no sé

-Son solo los nervios, ya verás que se te pasarán cuando salgas-agregó Matsuri- vas a ver que todo pasará.

-Pero no, no puedo, no estoy lista, todo es mi culpa…-dijo Temari ensimismada.

-¿No estás lista? ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Gaara.

-Yo…- Temari balbuceó algo incomprensible.

-¿Qué? No te oímos, Temari-dijo Matsuri.

- No estoy segura de poder dejarlo todo por él, hay muchas cosas que yo, que yo no… Él está dispuesto de darlo todo por mí y yo no estoy segura de poder corresponderle… Temo que….-dijo Temari.

-¿Qué temes?-Gaara estaba empezando a preocuparse por su hermana.

-Temo que… No soy lo suficiente para él… Yo lo amo, pero no creo poder ser todo lo qué él merece, no puedo… no lo merezco... No puedo tener todo si yo no doy nada… No valgo la pena… No soy buena para él.

---:xXXx:---

Mientras tanto, Ino diseñaba un plan para contar con más tiempo.

-Escuchen todos y pongan atención, Chouji, tu ve a distraer a Shikamaru de alguna forma, háblale de no sé, lo primero que se te ocurra, pero asegúrate de que no se preocupe por nada.

-Hai!!- exclamó Chouji y se dirigió inmediatamente a donde estaba Shikamaru.

-Nosotras nos dividiremos labores; Ten Ten y Hinata, hagan algo para distraer a los invitados; Sakura y yo buscaremos a Yoshino, ella sabrá que hacer.

-Hai!!-dijeron todas y cada grupo se dirigió a donde les correspondía.

Las primeras en actuar fueron Ten Ten y Hinata, que rápidamente habían diseñado un astuto plan que les proporcionaría algo de tiempo. Para ponerlo en marcha, se dirigieron a donde estaban Chouji y los demás.

-… y está muy emocionada, ya la verás cuando salga- decía Chouji, alarmando para Shikamaru, pero pronto notó la presencia de las chicas- ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?

Shikamaru miró extrañamente a Chouji, ¿Por qué les hizo esa pregunta tan inquisitiva?

-No nada, solo que ya nos aburrimos de estar allí, y Hinata no se sentía bien, así que salimos a tomar aire fresco-aseguró Ten Ten.

- ¿Mal? ¿Ya te sietes mejor, Hinata?-preguntó un preocupado Naruto.

- Yo…- y se desvaneció en un desmayo…

-HINATA; HINATA, ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó Ten Ten y todos en el templo se levantaron a ver que estaba ocurriendo.

En tanto, Sakura e Ino buscaban a Yoshino, a quien encontraron casi de inmediato.

-¿Cómo está ella?- preguntó rápidamente Yoshino.

-No logramos mucho-admitió Sakura.

-Su hermano está allá con ella- puntualizó Ino- creo que él podrá lograr más que nosotras.

-Pero creo que nosotros también deberíamos intervenir.

Las tres se giraron y vieron quien les acababa de hablar. Shikaku Nara se acercaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Shikaku…-dijo Yoshino casi en un susurro.

- Si mi nueva hija tiene un problema, creo que hay que solucionarlo; pero hay que darse prisa, Shikamaru no tardará en darse cuenta de que todo el teatro que montaron las otras no es más que una distracción.

-Tienes razón, andando-dijo Yoshino Nara en voz enérgica- Ustedes 2 ayuden a la "desmayada".

---:xXXx:---

-Vamos Temari, no digas eso-dijo Matsuri.

-No te trates así-dijo tenazmente Gaara- que tú eres única, y si él te pidió que pasaran el resto de sus vidas juntos; es porque eres un "todo" para él. No te desvalorices, él te ama, y si tú le amas, sal y demuéstrale que es así.

-No lo merezco, aunque ahora pudiera reunir el valor y salir, no lo merezco. Dudé, me invadió el miedo y me dejé llevar por él. Él no ha dudado ni un segundo de nuestro amor y yo acabo de arruinarlo todo; porque no tuve el valor de afrontar mis miedos. No valgo la pena, no lo merezco a él, no soy la mujer indicada para él.

-Yo creo, más bien, que no hay mujer más indicada para mi hijo-agregó Shikaku Nara entrando a la habitación.

Temari volvió a ver, Shikaku y Yoshino Nara acababan de entrar a la habitación. Era un bello retrato, era una pareja perfecta. ¿Podrían Shikamaru y ella verse así alguna vez?

-Hija-dijo Yoshino- se que tienes miedo. Yo también los tuve cuando estuve en tu lugar, pero después estuve allí, en el altar y todos mis miedos se desvanecieron solo con verlo a él a los ojos. Supe en ese momento que era correcto y que pasaría el resto de mi vida junto con el hombre que amaba. Sé que va a ser difícil, son dos aldeas diferentes, ambos tienen puestos importantes, hay familia de por medio; pero si de verdad se aman, todos los problemas son secundarios y se resolverán con el tiempo, y si no salen sobrando.

-Bien dicho-Shikaku tomó de la mano a su mujer, definitivamente había escogido bien a su esposa.

-Yo… Yo lo sé… Pero no puedo, dejé a Shikamaru solo por una idiotez, yo… yo lo abandoné. Soy una idiota-dijo Temari golpeándose con los puños la cabeza.

---:xXXx:---

-HINATA, HINATA-decía una "desesperada" Ten Ten.

-Alguien rápido, busque ayuda- gritó Naruto, tomándole el pulso a Hinata.

-Buscaré a Sakura- dijo Lee.

-No es necesario, ya estoy aquí-dijo Sakura arrodillándose a la par de Hinata, haciendo como que la revisaba. Atrás de ella venía Ino.

Shikamaru notó algo extraño- Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata… La única que no estaba allí era Temari, y conociéndola, estaría allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con tal de ayudar a su amiga, fuera ella la novia o no. ¿Qué le pasaba? Aparte, ¿dónde estaban sus padres? ¿Estarían con ella? Chouji dijo que la había visto…

Tomó a Chouji por el brazo, lo sacó de la multitud, lo tomó de la pechera del traje y lo alzó un poco.

¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?- sonaba furioso- ¿PARA QUÉ ES TODO ESTE CIRCO?

-Para na..nada- tartamudeo Chouji.

-DIME LA VERDAD

-Temari, ella… Sufrió un ataque de nervios y está muy alterada…

Shikamaru lo soltó de inmediato y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba ella. Si ella lo necesitaba, él estaría allí para ella. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada?

---:xXX:---

¿Tu lo amas?- pregunto de repente Shikaku.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Darías tu propia vida por él?

-Sin dudarlo, pero…

-¿Quieres casarte con él?

-Nada me haría más feliz, pero…

-Sin peros, si esos son tus pensamientos, no hay nada más que decir. Es tu decisión.

Y dicho esto, salió del cuarto, seguido por los demás, todo ya estaba suficientemente claro.

-Mi decisión-repitió Temari, y echó a llorar de nuevo.

---:xXXx:--- Shikamaru llegó a la sala donde se hacían los preparativos, corrió por el pasillo, dobló a la izquierda y vio a sus padre y al hermano de Temari y su novia salir de una habitación.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó.

-Allí dijeron todos, era necesario que los jóvenes hablaran.

Shikamaru siguió su camino y encontró la puerta.

Y la vio…

Estaba sentada en una silla, abrazándose las piernas, llorando (algo que nunca hacía) en silencio.

-Si, si quiero, si quiero ser su esposa, si quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él, yo lo amo…

-¿Y por qué no sales y empezamos nuestra vida juntos? Ah, por cierto, yo también te amo…


	5. Nara Shikamaru

_**Ok, so sorry por todo el tiempo que pase sin escribir, este capitulo lleva listo una semana y no había podido subirlo, ya que mi centro de estudio estba en un festival deportivo y yo paticipo en la selección de basketball, y lamentablemente sufrí una lesión que no me dejo trankila hasta el viernes, y ayer, fue q me fui de fiesta!! bno lo que sea, esto no es el Hi5, asi que aqui esta el capitulo 5, finalmente, en realidad se llamaba nara shikamaru, pero pienso q este nombre le qda mejor. Necesito su opinion acerca de 3 nuevos fics q kiero escibrir, asi q daganme: 1 que piensan de ls adivinas? 2 les gusta el inochouji? 3 qdaría muy rara una posia para el shikatema?**_

_**luv u!! aqui casi el final de las historia!!**_

* * *

Capítulo 5: Como siempre…

-¿Y por qué no sales y empezamos nuestra vida juntos? ¡Ah! Por cierto, yo también te amo…

Temari se volvió bruscamente. Con horror lo vio recostado al marco de la puerta viéndola directamente a los ojos. Con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas y agradeció nuevamente el maquillaje anti agua.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es de mala suerte ver a la novia con su traje antes de la ceremonia.

- Si bueno, parecía que no querías salir de todos modos. Fue bastante astuto de mi madre inventar todo el drama de tu kimono y le debes un agradecimiento a Hinata por tan maravillosa actuación de un desmayo, casi me convence…

-¿Eso hicieron? Qué pena, he causado tantos inconvenientes.

-Sí, ha sido bastante cómico-dijo divertido, ahora te toca salir a ti, vamos.

-…

-Ya veo, no quieres salir…

-No es que no quiero, es que… yo….

-Es gracioso, nunca te había visto balbucear.

Ninguno de los 2 se movía de donde estaba, él estaba recostado al marco de la puerta; ella, de pie al lado de la silla con los brazos cruzados. Él estaba mirándola fijamente a ella; ella estaba mirando fijamente al piso.

-¿Ya no quieres casarte?- dijo él frescamente, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡NO! ¡NO DIGAS ESO! Tu ya me oíste cuando entraste…- dijo un poco apenada recordando la patética situación en la que él la había encontrado.

-No pareces muy convencida de ello.

-Claro que si lo estoy- y entornó sus grandes ojos verde bosque hacia él con una mirada tan amenazadora que lo hizo temblar.

-Entonces, que te detiene.

-Yo…- perdió el valor otra vez- yo no estoy segura de ser lo mejor para ti…

-¿Qué? No te oí.

-NO CREO SER LO MEJOR PARA TI-gritó ella

Esto le sorprendió a Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari se estaba cuestionando, y lo peor de todo era que pensaba no ser la mejor para él…

-Temari…

-¡NO! ¡Ahora tu escucha!-dijo enojada, estaba furiosa, no con él, sino consigo misma. Había guardado esto por tanto tiempo y ahora necesitaba sacárselo del pecho.-Nunca en mi vida había sentido verdadero amor, tenía a mis hermanos, pero eran más como una carga para mí que seres queridos… Nadie nunca cuidó de mí, yo cuidaba de ellos. Salí adelante con ellos gracias a mí. Después logré sacar mi título de Genin, única mujer que lo sacó ese año. Fui entrenada por hombres, con hombre y por lo tanto actuaba como tal. ¡Qué se supone que hiciera! No aprendía a expresarme, nadie me lo permitía, debía ser fuerte. No tuve un modelo de mujer, no tuve una madre, ni una tía ni nada por el estilo. El primer maldito acto de cariño fue de ti-Shikamaru se sorprendió, ¿yo?- bueno, no fue cariño, pero yo lo tome así. Nadie nunca me había dado algo fácil, me dejaste ganar en los exámenes chunnin. Después fue hora de pagar el favor, te salvé la vida, pero tú me dejaste con la zozobra, ya que preferías haber muerto tú antes de ver a tus amigos heridos, no entendía porque…

Shikamaru solo escuchaba, sabía que ella lo había guardado por años, y era momento de que alguien escuchara.

-Después tú me salvaste la vida, y te odie tanto en ese momento…

-¿Porqué? – se aventuró a preguntar Shikamaru.

-Por que volvía a quedar en deuda contigo-dijo ella- nunca le había debido nada a nadie, pero tú lograste que me sintiera en deuda contigo, era muy extraño. Pasaron los años, y cada vez nos hicimos más cercanos. Tuve amigos; algo con lo que nunca había contado; era increíblemente feliz… Después, te tuve a ti… un novio, había estado de paso con otros chicos, pero tú, eras diferente, llenabas mi vida de felicidad, te volviste una necesidad para mí. Me enseñaste a querer y el día que me propusiste matrimonio fui la mujer más feliz del mundo…

-Temari, yo…

-No, aguarda. Pero ahora, estoy aquí, parada como una estúpida, arruinando el mejor día de mi vida, por miedo a perder y arruinar lo que más he querido en este mundo, por miedo a desgraciar lo que me ha hecho feliz, temo no poder hacerte feliz, a ti…

-Temari-dijo Shikamaru tomándole las manos, aguantando las lágrimas- tú me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra, no me importa nada más, solo tú. Siempre que esté contigo, mi mundo es perfecto. Tú eres todo para mí, y si no estás lista para esto, yo esperaré hasta el fin del mundo por ti.

-Shikamaru, yo no quiero esperar, pero…

-Solo necesito que contestes una cosa, y sea cual sea la respuesta, yo entenderé y me quedaré a tu lado hasta que estés lista. ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Hoy?

-Yo…

-Solo responde…

-Yo, si quiero casarme contigo, no quiero esperar, pero, tengo miedo…

-Si estamos juntos (dijo abrazándola) no hay que temer.

-Pero, no puedo salir sola…

-¿Qué tal si salimos juntos? Solo tú y yo

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-dijo en tono asustado, había escuchado cosas muy extrañas, pero esa era la peor (y eso teniendo a Ino y Sakura como amigas)- Eso no se puede hacer…

---:xXXx:---

Todos en la sala se alarmaron cuando oyeron las puertas principales, hasta Hinata se recupero de su aparente "desmayo" de un solo golpe.

-¡Hinata! ¿Ya estás bien?-pregunto Naruto, ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Sí, yo…- y no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Naruto la besó en ese momento.

-Perdóname, he sido un tonto tanto tiempo... Hinata, ¿serías mi novia?

-Cuanto esperé por este momento. Naruto, adoraría ser tu novia-dijo Hinata dándole la mano a Naruto.

Vítores sonaron en la multitud celebrando la nueva pareja, hasta que el inicio de la música los hizo entrar en sí otra vez. Esa música significaba que ya venía la novia, pero ¿y Shikamaru?

-Esperen, donde está…-iba a preguntar Chouji, que quedó respondido cuando volvió a ver a la puerta por donde entraría Temari.

Juntos, de la mano, Shikamaru y Temari se dirigían al altar, juntos, como un equipo, como siempre…


	6. ¡Finalmente!

**_Hola!!! jejej finalmete publico este capitulo, estaba tan entusiasmada con la otra historia y otros posibles proyectos,q dje descuidada esta!!! pero aki esta, finalmente la boda,pero les digo, q este todavia no es el final, falta el último capitulo, el epilogo de esta historia, que estare publicando proximamente!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo 6: ¡Finalmente!

…Como siempre…

El público, emotivo, se puso de pie a aplaudir a la feliz pareja que se dirigía al altar. Ambos sonreían radiantes y saludaban a su familia y amigos. Una niña pequeña, hija de Baki, corrió graciosamente hasta Temari con una rosa roja en su mano.

-Para ti-dijo la niña tiernamente

-Gracias-y dicho esto, Temari puso la rosa roja en medio de las rosas blancas que llevaba en su mano, y siguió su camino junto a Shikamaru.

Ella radiaba felicidad, no lloraba, pero cualquiera podía notar que estaba realizando su mayor sueño. Finalmente estaba a punto de realizar su única fantasía que de niña nunca dijo a sus hermanos, lo único que le daba esperanzas de ser niña en medio de un mundo lleno de hombres, encontrar aquel al cual sería el único que amaría por aceptarla tal y como era ella.

Él no podía pedir más, definitivamente ella era la mujer perfecta para él. Estaba orgulloso de él mismo al haber elegido bien. Era increíble que una mujer como ella fuera en poco segundos formar parte de su vida, fuera ser solo para él, podría sentirse dichoso de enseñarle al mundo que aquella mujer era solo para él, y que ya nadie los iba a separar.

Al fin llegaron al altar, se vieron el uno al otro a la cara y la ceremonia comenzó…

La boda transcurrió normal, como todas aquellas de cuentos de hadas, pero nada más que mil veces mejor, todos mantenían un silencio absoluto, nadie articulaba una sola palabra, expectantes, esperando el momento en que todo acabaría y todos los problemas de ese día se irían a la basura, solo con el hecho de verlos salir juntos y felices para pasar el resto de sus días juntos…

Finalmente, el momento más esperado de toda boda, los votos. Desde un principio, ellos habían planeado que ellos escribirían sus propios votos, lo cual fue una sorpresa para todos, ya que ninguno de los 2 solía ser muy expresivo en cosas sentimentales ni por el estilo, así que no era de extrañar que todos estuvieran ansiosos de oír lo que tenían que decir.

-Bueno, ahora, es tiempo de que pronuncien sus votos-anunció el sacerdote que estaba oficiando la boda-le pido al joven que a el joven que los pronuncie primero.

-Muy bien, tenía un montón de frases rebuscadas que parecían sacadas de galletas de la fortuna listas para decir hoy, porque ya que sabes que no soy muy expresivo, pero con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, creo que algo decente puede salir. Temari, desde que te conocí, supe que eras la mujer más problemática que había conocido, eras diferente a todas las chicas que había visto: ruda, fuerte, ambiciosa y parecía que llevabas un rotulo en tu cabeza que decía "no te metas conmigo o no respondo por lo que te pase", pero también supe que jamás iba a poder sacarte de mi mente. Supe que jamás podría sacar de mi mente esa mirada amenazadora que le dedicas a todo aquel que se te atraviesa en tu camino; supe que no podría sacar tu voz mandona de mis oídos, supe que no iba a poder borrar esa cara de superioridad que les dedicas a cada adversario y a cada persona que te conoce. Simplemente te volviste inolvidable para mí. Simplemente te volviste una necesidad, un vicio, sentía escalofríos solo con verte y un vacío cuando no lo hacía. No podía evitar buscarte en todas partes, todo me recordaba a ti, y cuando volvías a mí, era imperante para mí no dejarte ir. Y hasta hace poco tiempo logre atarte a mí, logré que te quedaras a mi lado cuando te volviste mi novia. Me diste una razón, me diste una razón para vivir, para cambiar lo que solía ser. Me diste una razón para mejorar, simplemente, me diste una razón para ser yo, me hacías sentir como si yo valiera la pena, como si de verdad yo fuera único y valioso. Siendo yo un completo idiota, siendo una persona imperfecta, siendo yo quien a veces te hería, me diste una oportunidad de ser yo mismo quien recogiera tus lágrimas, de formar parte de tú vida y ahora, me das la oportunidad de formar una vida completamente juntos, de saber que nuestro amor es todo para los 2 y que nada más importa. Sé que no te merezco, pero Temari, yo te amo por tu forma de ser, por lo especial y única que eres, y en este momento sé que tomé la mejor decisión de mi vida al preguntarte ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Toda la audiencia lloraba por lo tierno de esas palabras. Naruto sonaba estrepitosamente su nariz con un pañuelo, Chouji lloraba abrazado de Ino, Shikaku y Yoshino miraban orgullosos a Shikamaru y Gaara y Kankuro veían felices a Temari, quien no pudo controlar más las lágrimas, las cuales escurrían por su cara y caían por su barbilla. Estaba sin palabras, jamás lo había escuchado articular tantas palabras juntas de una sola vez, y menos palabras tan hermosas como las que acababa de decirle. Pero ahora llega el momento de corresponderle.

-Muy bien-dijo el sacerdote-ahora, jovencita, ¿te importaría comenzar tú?

-En absoluto-dijo ella, tratando de conservar la tranquilidad; respiró hondo y dijo- Shika, cuando te conocí, pensé que nunca podría conocer un chico más idiota que tú, con todas las oportunidades del mundo, viniendo de una familia prestigiosa de ninjas, siendo el sucesor de tu familia, teniendo un gran sensei y muy buenos amigos, pensabas que todo era una basura y que no valía la pena preocuparse por nada. Pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que sí te preocupabas, que si te importaba, simplemente que no te gustaba demostrar que lo hacías, ya que creías que eso no era demostrar fortaleza. Eras un niño en el exterior, pero en tu interior, había un verdadero hombre. Y con eso me atrapaste, tu encanto de niño pero tu madurez se volvieron irresistibles para mí. No dejabas de demostrar que todo el mundo te subestimaba, incluyéndome cuando me dejaste ganar en los exámenes chunnin. Después reflejaste que de verdad te importaban los demás, juraste frente a mí que para ti eran más importantes las vidas de los demás que la tuya, y solo como eso me volviste tu prisionera en silencio. Al principio, fue fácil ocultar que me volvías loca, pero cada vez éramos más cercanos, y era más difícil no ser obvia, pero finalmente cedí y no pude soportarlo más. Y fui feliz al saber que me correspondías, pensé que nada podía ser mejor, pero me equivoqué, el día que me pediste matrimonio fui la mujer más feliz que pudiera existir. Y hoy, fui una tonta, y dudé y lo siento mucho, pero no fue mi intención, simplemente creí no ser lo suficiente para ti. Tú dices no merecerme, pero en realidad soy yo la que no te merezco, tú no dudaste de nuestro amor, yo sí. Por eso, solo quiero pedir tu perdón y que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que realmente te amo. Porque tú también me diste una razón, me diste una razón para cambiar, me diste una razón para mostrar un lado de mí que ni yo conocía, una razón para sentirme bien siendo yo y convertirme en el ser más feliz de este mundo. Shikamaru, solo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, formar una familia o lo que sea para hacerte feliz, para pagarte todo el amor que me das. Shika, solo quiero responderte, que pasara lo que pasara, jampas cambiaría mi decisión de sí querer casarme contigo.

-Bueno, ya que lo desean tanto-dijo el sacerdote- ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Hijo, puedes besar a la novia.

Y ellos se dieron el beso más apasionado que jamás se habían dado mientras los vítores de los presentes resonaban a lo largo del templo. Y cuando se vieron obligados a separarse para tomar aire, se tomaron de las manos y salieron corriendo del templo como tradicionalmente se hace… Estaban extasiados de felicidad, y finalmente, estaban juntos para siempre, listos para empezar su vida juntos, como siempre debió ser…


	7. Epilogo: La mejor decisión

**_Hola!!! finalmete el final de esta linda historia!!!! porfa comenten!!_**

* * *

Epílogo: La Mejor decisión

-¡Ven acá, Kyu! Te voy a atrapar-gritaba alegre una niña de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes a su perrita jugando en una plaza.

La niña corría en círculos detrás de su mascota, y reía fuertemente, se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Tenía 2 años recién cumplidos y su mascota había sido regalada a ella por su "Tío Kiba" en su primer cumpleaños. Sus padres se alegraron al ver que a la niña le gustaba mucho su nueva mascota, después de todo, la entretenía mucho. Shikamaru y Temari estaban sentados en una banca cerca de la plaza vigilando a su hija. Así era mejor, ya que era tan traviesa que frecuentemente se perdía o lastimaba, había sacado el espíritu de aventura de su madre; pero siempre jugaba en la tarde, ya que en la mañana dormía hasta muy avanzado el día; era la digna heredera de su padre.

Más de 2 años habían pasado desde su boda, y habían pasado tantas cosas. La luna de miel que se vio interrumpida cuando unos ninjas atacaron la aldea que estaban visitando; los primeros meses de matrimonio que fueron bastante incómodos, ya que la pasaban yendo y viniendo de Suna a Konoha y viceversa por los puestos de ambos. Finalmente resolvieron eso instalándose en Konoha, y Temari trabajando desde allí para Suna. Escogió esto el día que se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, o mejor dicho hija. -Creo que Konoha es mejor lugar para un bebé que Suna. Suna es un lugar con condiciones muy crueles para hijos de un llorón como tú-había dicho Temari a Shikamaru el día que anunció su estadía perpetua en Konoha a Shikamaru, el cual no escuchó ni una sola palabra después de "vas a ser papá".

Al principio, lidiar con el embarazo de Temari fue bastante tortuoso, principalmente para ella, que se sentía como una completa inútil. La fatiga, el aumento de apetito, los mareos y los antojos jugaban a la ruleta rusa con el humor de Temari. Si bien Shikamaru sabía que ella no era tolerante, jamás vio a Temari perder tanto la cabeza como en los primeros meses. Había días en que despertaba feliz, otros molesta y tirando cosas por los aires, otros que despertaba llorando y así hasta que un día milagrosamente dejó los cambios de humor de la nada. "Seguramente fueron las hormonas" decía el Nara cada vez que hablaba del tema. A él realmente le importaba poco si Temari amanecía de dicha o si lo mandaba a él al carajo, él estaba en un mundo de fantasía donde su mayor sueños estaba realizándose, estaba convirtiéndose en papá.

Finalmente, llegó el día en que Temari dio a luz a su hija, la cual nombraron Shihiro. Le pusieron así en un intento de seguir la tradición de los Nara de nombrar a su primer hijo con el prefijo "Shika", pero Temari se opuso a esto, ya que por primera vez en muchos años, nacía una niña como primogénita de la familia. –"Shi" está bien, pero no hay nombre de niña que empiece con "Shika"-argumentaba siempre Temari.

La vida de ambos había sido muy dulce desde entonces para ambos. Cada nuevo día con su hija era una aventura nueva y diferente a la del día anterior. Desde la primera vez que rió a una broma de su padre, la primera vez que caminó unos pasitos inseguros pero firmes, la primera vez que dijo "papá y mamá", su primer cumpleaños… En fin, ambos ahora tenían una razón por la cual vivir y por la cual amarse cada día más.

Y más recientemente, el nuevo anuncio de Temari a su esposo de que estaban esperando a su segundo hijo, esta vez un varón.

-Toda tu vida está saliendo como querías, primero una niña y después un niño-dijo Temari a Shikamaru cuando estaban sentados en la banca viendo a Shihiro correr detrás de Kyu.-Una familia tú siendo joven, una esposa que te complazca, ni muy bella para no pelear por ella con nadie ni muy normal como para no poder exhibirla…

-Yo diría que tengo la esposa más bella de todo el mundo, y me siento dichoso de poder exhibirla a todo el mundo para que se sientan celosos de mi suerte-dijo Shikamaru besando a Temari- Y claro que pelearía por ti, en un ataque de celos, mira que ya ha pasado.

-Si de hecho que sí-dijo Temari recordando ese incidente con un amigo de Suna-bueno, en fin, tienes todo lo que querías y habías pedido…

-No-dijo Shikamaru posando su mano sobre el apenas incipiente vientre de Temari.

-¿No?-dijo Temari preocupada

-No-repitió Shikamaru-tengo mucho más de los que había pedido, tengo una vida más que perfecta, tengo más de lo que podré devolver. Tengo todo lo quiero y más.

-Shika…

En eso, Shihiro vino corriendo a sus padres y los abrazó a ambos. Shikamaru sentó a la niña en sus regazos y la beso en la frente.

-Definitivamente, mi vida contigo es la mejor decisión que tomé, tomo y tomaré en toda mi vida.

-Igual yo-dijo Temari abrazando a Shika-Igual yo.


End file.
